The Naga's Trance
by eZflaffer
Summary: After Amy's heart breaks caused by Sonic, she runs off and comes across a strange shadowy shape, which turns her into a mythical snake-like creature; a Naga. Amy finds out that she has the power of hypnosis and hypnotizes Sonic, making him her lover AND a slave. Soon afterwards Amy turns her attention to the rest of Station Square; and things might never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

The Naga's Trance

By eZflaffer

Chapter 1: It All Starts

Amy was crying, running blindly all over Station Square. The last time she went to Sonic's house, he crushed the pink hedgehog's heart by yelling at her and telling Amy that he doesn't like her.

"Why won't he love me?!" Amy cried as she unknowingly ran into the Mystic Ruins. The pink hedgehog kept running until she heard a mysterious noise.

"Huh? What in the world was that?" It was a low noise, but suspicious. Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer as she played "hot and cold" with the noise.

Eventually, she found the source; a dark, shadowy shape. "Huh?" Amy slowly walked to the shape, weapon in hand.

Then, in a split second, the dark object floated in the air and entered Amy's body, causing her to scream as a transformation began.

The fur on her legs turned into scales and so did her boots. Amy's legs then merged together as they started to form a long, winding snake tail. The snake body then started to take over the rest of the hedgehog's lower body from her hips down.

The dress that Amy was wearing shrunk down to a top that exposed her belly. Amy opened her mouth to show that her canines were growing into long fangs and her tongue morphing into a tongue of a snakes'. Inch by inch, Amy grew so that her snake like body would be able to support herself up.

Last but not least, the transforming hedgehog's pupils turned into slits so that they appeared to be reptilian. Once the transformation was complete, a snake hybrid stood in Amy's place. "Woah! What happened to me?"

_You transformed into a Naga._

Amy jumped when she heard a male, snake-like voice in her head. "Who's there?" The hybrid was shocked that she put empathy on the "s" sound. Which in case sounded like a snake's "sss" noise.

_Relax, young Naga. My name is Kaa. And I will help you with getting used to living the life of a Naga. For I will always be with you; in your mind._

The Naga immediately became confused as what just happened. "A... Naga?"

_Yes. A Naga. Now, let me tell you that Nagas are able to swallow anything whole. Well, mostly anything. Also, they posses a great power; the power of hypnosis._

Amy smirked darkly after hearing the last word Kaa spoke. "Hypnosis..." Suddenly, her stomach rumbled as a sign that she needed to eat.

_Young Naga, there is a deer nearby. Hide in a bush and I will tell you when to strike._The Naga nodded and did what Kaa asked. _Now, when you swiftly approach your meal, constrict it until it no longer breathes. Now... Strike!_

Amy hissed and quickly slithered out of the bush. She wrapped the deer in her coils and constricted the animal until it stopped breathing. The Naga licked her fangs before swallowing her meal whole.

_Bravo, young Naga. Now, I presume you are still hungry, hmm...?_

"Yes..." Amy replied before chuckling evily.

_For your next meal, you will practice your hypnotizing abilities. Before wrapping your meal in your coils and constricting it, look deeply into the animal's eyes. You'll know what to do from there._

"But, don't I need to know how to activate it?"

_There is no need. For it will come to you naturally._

Amy nodded and looked for her next meal. Then, all of a sudden, a wolf jumped out of the bush. The Naga dodged and she looked deeply into the wolf's eyes. Amy's eyes became colorful, mesmerizing swirls as she began to hypnotize the wolf. The wolf growled before it's eyes turned into colorful swirls also. Amy smirked and wrapped the wolf in her coils, constricting the life out of the wolf shortly after. Amy hissed and swallowed her meal whole.

She burped before rubbing her belly. "Kaa? For some reason, even though I'm not hungry, I still feel like eating."

The spititual guide chuckled._ Nagas enjoy eating all the time. You could say it's a hobby._

The Naga looked around and sighed. "I can't be walking... or... slithering around in Station Square looking like this."

_You can start living here in the forest._

"Okay..." As the new Naga looked around for a shelter, many thoughts came to mind. What was that shadowy ball doing in the forsest? Why did she become a Naga? Amy shrugged.

She eventually came across a cave and slithered inside. Amy looked around and put her hands on her hips. "It's roomy in here. Kaa?"

_Yes? _ Replied the guide. _How shall I be of assistance? _

"Before I get into details, are there other uses for hypnotism besides catching meals?"

_Why yes... I see where you are going with this, young Naga. With your hypnosis, you may take control of people until they are awakened. But if you give them certain commands during their hypnosis, afterwards they will be your slave for as long as you desire._

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Amy chuckled darkly while she slithered out of the cave. "Oh Sonic, I'm coming..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Swirls of Many Colors

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, Tails was on the couch watching tv. The fox sighed. After Sonic yelled at Amy and got her upset, the Blue Blur stormed off into his room.

Just then, Tails' ears perked up when he heard a few knocks on the door. He got off of the couch and walked towards the door. When he opened it, Tails was startled by Amy's reptilian appearance. "Hi Tails."

"Um, Amy?! What happened to you?"

The Naga giggled and smiled darkly, showing her fangs. Amy looked deeply into Tails' eyes as her own eyes became colorful, mesmerizing swirls. "I'll tell you later, but would you mind doing me a favor?"

The fox was about to comment before staring into the Naga's eyes. In a matter of seconds, Tails' very eyes became colorful swirls as well. "Of course, Amy... I'll do anything you ask..." The fox's voice was dull and dead sounding.

"Tails, I want you to knock out Sonic and bring him to me."

"Sure thing... Amy..." Tails walked into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and headed up the stairs moments later. The hypnotized fox opened Sonic's door and walked towards the bed where his friend was sitting, facing the wall.

"Tails, I'm not in the mood right now. Could you please leave?"

Tails said nothing as he focused on his task.

"Tails, please. Can you just-" As soon as the Blue Blur turned around, Sonic's eyes widened. Tails' face was emotionless, he had a frying pan in-hand, and his eyes were colorful swirls. In one blow, Sonic fell on his bed, unconscious.

Tails picked Sonic up and went downstairs. He put the frying pan away and walked to Amy. The Naga smirked and took Sonic from the fox. "Tails, after I leave, sit on the couch and awaken from your trance. When you do, you won't remember me being here and just think that Sonic left to go on vacation."

Tails nodded and Amy closed the door. She quickly slithered away into the backyard. Amy saw a pathway that led towards the Mystic Ruins and entered. Eventually she made it into the cave.

Amy wrapped Sonic in her coils and started to wake him up. "Sonic... Rise and shine..."

The Blue Blur groaned and tried to move, but couldn't. He looked up and saw Amy as a snake hybrid. "Amy?! Let me go!"

"No, look into my eyes..."

Sonic raised a brow and saw the colorful, mesmerizing swirls in her eyes. "What the... Someone... Help me- uh..." The Blue Blur's eyes became colorful swirls as his face became emotionless.

"Sonic, you'll always love me. Aren't I right?"

"Yes, Amy... I will always love you no matter what..." Sonic said in a dull, monotone, dead sounding voice.

The Naga smiled darkly. "Good... Besides your loving desire for me, you want to be my loving, obedient, loyal slave."

"Yes, I do..."

"You do? Well you can... But you must beg... And you will... Because you want to please me very much..."

"Amy, please let me be your slave...! I will do anything in order to be your slave...!"

"Anything? Would a kiss count?"

Sonic nodded desperately. Amy chuckled and started to make out with the hypnotized hedgehog. Moments later, they broke apart and Amy put a hand on Sonic's face. "Rest up, Sonic... Starting tomorrow, you will be my loving, obedient, loyal slave... Forever... Now, close your eyes, and sleep..."

The Blue Blur yawned, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Amy saw it was late and contacted her guide. "Kaa... I'm enjoying my new power."

Kaa chuckled. _I can see that. What do you plan on doing with them, young Naga?_

Amy sneered and spoke, "Tomorrow, I'm going to gather an army of snakes and take over Station Square... Nothing will ever be the same..."


End file.
